ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 52
Stupid Dad is the 52nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. Haru charges against an army of 1000 demons to see his dad, and as he charges, he sees a flashback when he was young. After a while, he defeated the whole army yet Demon Card still have a lot of tricks upon their sleeves. Summary Haru charges against 1000 demonoids to see his father. As he charges, he saw a flashback of himself when he was young. He sees two kids boasting about their fathers catching a big fish, and in the middle of that, he felt jealous of them, having a dad present around them while he did not. He soon goes to Cattleya and tells her to catch a big fish for him but she refuses as she says that Haru doesn't care about the fish and he just want to show off. Haru begins to feel lonely and Cattleya notices this. Soon, Haru is called by a guy saying that his sister drowned in the ocean. He goes for her and soon, she wakes up. She shows Haru the fish she managed to catch and apologized for its size, as the big one got away. Haru bursts into tears and says that he no longer cares to have a dad as long as he got his sister, and upon hearing this, Cattleya smiled. He kept fighting the demonoids and soon, he managed to defeat all 100 of them. The news of the demonoids' defeat reaches Gnet, who finds it amusing. He says that they might lack skill, but they have a huge advantage when it comes to numbers. He then unleashes Zarshippe the Cyclops to challenge Haru. At first, Zarshippe thought that the demonoids are also his enemies and attack them, only to be stopped by Gnet who tells him that Haru is the enemy, not the demonoids. Zarshippe attacks, while Haru is commenting on how huge and fast he is, and soon, much to his surprise, Zarshippe dived into the soil. Gnet says that Zahrshippe's Dark Bring, Submarine Soil, allows him to swim underground as easily as if it is water. Zarshippe manages to hit Haru directly while he keeps thinking about his father and that he should meet him immediately rather than fighting. Gnet eggs Zahrshippe into defeating Haru, but Haru's wish of seeing his father gives him strength and defeats Zahrshippe in one blow. Gnet is surprised to see this and tells the whole demonoid army to defeat Haru by offering the position of being the demonoid army general to the one who could defeat Haru. But still, Haru wishes to see his dad and defeats 500 of the demonoids, prompting for Gnet to call for his Lord Gale. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. 1000 Demonoids (started and concluded) *Haru Glory vs. Zahrshippe (started and concluded) Weapons, Techniques and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Explosion Dark Bring used *Submarine Soil Techniques used *None Abilities used *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Stamina *Swordsmanship Items used *None Navigation Category:Tower of Din arc